kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuya Tachibana/Missing Ace
In an alternate story, was chosen by B.O.A.R.D. to use the sealed Category Ace of Diamonds to become . Five years after the sealing of the Joker Undead, he becomes the chief of B.O.A.R.D., succeeding Kei Karasuma. History Missing Ace In the alternate story, Kazuma Kenzaki seals Hajime Aikawa, he and Chief Karasuma decided to put away all the sealed Undeads after they discover all Category King cards combine into a Vanity Card as the second Joker existed. As they were transporting the sealed Undeads away, they got ambushed by the Albino Joker. Just as Chief Karasuma tries to escape with the cards, the Albino Joker kills him as he unseals some of the Undeads. Four years later, he hires Junichi Shimura, along with Natsumi Miwa and Shin Magaki to reseal the Undeads as he can't rehire Kazuma and Mutsuki due to the fact that some of the unsealed Undeads are Category Ace of Spades and Category Ace of Clubs. Sakuya later fights the Spider Undead and reseals it as Mutsuki regains the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Leangle. Later, Sakuya orders everyone to work together to reseals all the Undeads much to Natsumi's and Shin's chagrin. Later, Mutsuki tells Sakuya that he suspects something strange about Junichi as he communicates with the Giraffa Undead with a strange language. But he declines it as Sakuya tells Mutsuki that Junichi learned to speak foreign languages from abroad. Later, he is shocked to discover that both Natsumi and Shin were killed by the Albino Joker as he realizes that the Joker is among all of the riders. When Amane is being targeted by the AlbiRoaches, Sakuya brought her to safety as he reveals that her father opened the Relief's Stone Door moments before he died. Due to this, she was targeted by the Albino Joker as her dad's replacement for the Relief's sacrificial lamb in order to gain it's power. Kotaro reveals to everyone that Junichi himself is the Albino Joker as both of his victims hold the cards 4 and Jack (both of which are a pun of his name (i.e. "Jack" and "Shi")). After Albino Joker kidnaps Amane and traps her into the vanity card, Sakuya and the others fight Albino Joker in Jashin-14 form. Sometime after Jashin-14's defeat, he and the others celebrates Amane's birthday at the Jacaranda Cafe. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Garren. *'Rider Weight': 104 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kodansha. (2004). Televi Magazine. April Issue. p.122. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 260 AP (2.6 t.) *'Kicking Power': 450 AP (4.5 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.4 sec. Special Attacks: *'Armadillo Bullet': 400 FPRouze Cards. (4 t.) *'Pecker Rapid': 800 FP (8 t.) *'Whale Drop': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Fly Fire': 1000 MP (10 t.) *'Burning Smash': 2000 AP . (2005). Masked Rider Blade: Complete Works. p. 40-43. ISBN 978-4091051035. (20 t.) *'Fire Upper': 1600 AP (16 t.) *'Fire Bullet': 1400 AP (14 t.) *'Burning Divide': 3400 AP (34 t.) is the default form of Kamen Rider Garren assumed by using the Garren Buckle and Change Stag Rouze Card. The transformation fuses the user with the DNA of the Stag Undead. Though Garren possesses the weakest Ace Form, his long-range armament enables him to avoid direct confrontation. Appearances: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace - Jack= Jack Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Garren Jack Form. *'Rider Weight': 114 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 330 AP (3.3 t.) *'Kicking Power': 520 AP (5.2 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 118 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. *'Maximum Flying Speed': 250 km/h.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. (approx. 100 m. per 1.4 sec.) Special Attacks: *'Fly Fire': 1000 MP (10 t.) *'Burning Shot': 2200 AP (22 t.) *'Burning Smash': 2000 AP (20 t.) is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards via the Rouze Absorber. Garren assumes his Jack Form by inserting the Absorb Serpent into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Fusion Peacock Rouze Card. This endows the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Peacock Undead's DNA, enhancing Garren's natural combat capacities. In this form, Garren gains golden reinforced armor plating which increases his resilience to enemy attacks. Garren also gains wings on his back, enabling him to fly. Assuming this form additionally upgrades the Garren Rouzer into its Empowered Type, which equips it with a bayonet and expands its AP cache. Appearances: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace }} Equipment *Garren Buckle: Garren's transformation device *Rouze Absorber: Used to access Jack Form *Rouze Cards: Allow Garren to perform special attacks *Garren Rouzer: Garren's personal weapon *Red Rhombus: Garren's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Sakuya Tachibana is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Garren, his suit actor was . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' See also Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Blade Characters